<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tribute to Kyuubi: A father, a Partner, A Guardian, Sayonara Kurama by Windfang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735391">A Tribute to Kyuubi: A father, a Partner, A Guardian, Sayonara Kurama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfang/pseuds/Windfang'>Windfang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfang/pseuds/Windfang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble from Naruto’s perspective on Kyuubi’s last moments. Can be interpreted platonically or even romantically for the KyuuNaru/KuraNaru shippers out there as our Naruto says his last goodbye to our beloved moody furball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tribute to Kyuubi: A father, a Partner, A Guardian, Sayonara Kurama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment I was born, you were there, a constant presence that reminded me of all the evil in this world. And yet as time passes, you have shown yourself to be an honorable, protective being.</p><p>You helped me when I was too weak to defend myself. From the moment I was born, to the deadly encounter with Zabuza. To how you helped me in the Chuunin exams and eventually the great war. You have become a friend, a father and to some extent, a teacher, much like Jiraiya have been.</p><p>True we may have had our misunderstandings from time to time. And there are times that your hatred seeks to overpower even my resolve, but through it all, you grew and learned to love not just me but the humans around you.</p><p>And I know you’ll scoff at that idea, but deep down, you’re just someone like me, alone and in need of someone to love and cherish.</p><p>Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for the challenge, the chance to save the world and even the small moments we spent in between. You always want to make yourself look like this big scary monster out to get everyone but in the end, you’re a loving caring creature.</p><p>Even in your last moments, all you could really do is embark in a self-sacrifice while sparing me. I’ll miss you. Why did you have to do that? I always knew the answer to that. And I respect you for that. I really do.</p><p>But still…</p><p>It hurts.</p><p>Good bye old friend.</p><p>Thank you for being with me every step of the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fanfic since forever! I stopped writing for a long time so I may have gotten a little rusty. But my creative juices can't stop after I heard news about the Kyuubi. You all know what I'm talking about. So here it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>